


When I Fall

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barry Allen (Mentioned) - Freeform, Bialya, Birdflash - Freeform, Cute Wally West, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Flustered Wally West, Gymnast Dick, Gymnastics, How Do I Tag, Hurt Wally West, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Kaldur'ahm, Protective Roy Harper, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Track Runner Wally, koy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: A birdflash Olympics AU"Wally West, American runner steps up to the track. He'll have fierce competition today!"Breathe.In.Out.Repeat.Wally stretched his arms, eyes closed. This was it. The final run. His final step....He caught a pair of breathtaking, sapphire eyes staring at him.They belonged to a lithe boy with raven black hair and a growing smirk.Boy oh boy, what did he get himself into.





	When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Frenchvaile's version is more about Artemis and Zatanna but I loved the Olympics AU idea so I made a fic with that idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the masses of Birdflash coming soon!
> 
> ~ E.M.H.

"Mr. West! Mr. West, we have a question!"

"Wally, how does it feel to be here?" 

"Mr. West, what do you hope to accomplish?" 

Wally smiled at them apologetically as he rushed past, taking long strides to get to the gym. He was at the Olympics and feeling more nervous than ever. 

Representing Central City, the runner had a lot of pressure on his shoulders. 

His Uncle had been an Olympic track running star, and he was the one who inspired Wally to try running. 

It turned out he was pretty good at it. 

Striding into the gym, he surveyed the room. 

A big grin broke out on his face as he recognized some faces. 

"Roy! Kaldur! Hey guys, how's it going?" 

A red-haired boy and a light-haired boy turned around and their eyes met his.  
Roy was an archer who had won several gold medals and was competing for Star City. 

Kaldur was an accomplished swimmer and was currently dating said archer. 

Roy smirked, grabbing Wally and tousling his hair affectionately. "Hey, Walmart." 

Kaldur smiled kindly at the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Wallace. I am delighted to know you made it here." 

Wally gave the boy a hug after giving Roy a punch to the arm. "I'm glad you're here too, Kal. Can't say the same for this guy though," Wally mock-glared at Roy, barely able to hide the smile on his face. 

Roy's gaze turned more serious as he eyed the people in the room. "There's some serious competition this year Walls. You think you can beat 'em?" 

Wally looked around, scoping out his competition. Several runners from places like Metropolis, Gotham, and Keystone were stretching in the room. 

Wally was a little concerned, but he had a reputation for being incredibly fast when he needed to be. "I'll be okay Roy, but it does warm my heart to know you care." 

Wally batted his eyelashes at him as Roy snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Kaldur smiled at the two of them then excused himself to go and talk to some swimmers in the pool. 

"I'd better check my enemies out as well, you can never be too careful." Roy slapped his back and left, shouldering his bow and arrows. 

Wally was about to leave as well when he caught a pair of breathtaking, sapphire eyes staring at him. 

They belonged to a lithe boy with raven black hair and a growing smirk. 

Wally realized he was just staring at the boy and started walking over to him, a hand raised in greeting. 

"Hello, I'm Wally West, runner for Central." 

The boy cocked his head to one side, eyeing Wally up and down. He extended a hand after a moment, blue eyes meeting green. 

"Richard Grayson, gymnast for Gotham." 

Wally took the hand and shook, still looking into the deep, blue eyes. 

"So, when are you doing your routine?" Wally forced himself to ask before his mind went completely blank. 

"Later today, actually. Will you come and see it?" 

Wally mindlessly nodded and Richard beamed. "It's at three. You're a runner, don't be late." 

Wally just nodded again, inwardly cursing himself for looking like such an idiot but he couldn't help it. The Gotham gymnast took his breath away and made his mouth dry. 

Wally didn't even realize Richard had begun to walk off until he heard a little giggle that turned into full-on cackling. 

He whirled around and stared at the gymnast walking away, hand to mouth, trying to stifle giggles. 

Boy oh boy, what did he get himself into. 

… 

Wally ran as fast as he could, bursting into the gymnastics center. He arrived just in time to see Richard fly through the air, tucked into a little ball, before landing perfectly, arms outstretched. 

With a series of mesmerizing spins and flips, he ended in the splits, making Wally's jaw drop from where he was standing. 

Richard looked up and his eyes caught Wally's awe-struck ones and Wally could see the happiness spark in the light irises. 

Richard walked off the floor and towards Wally, a smug look on his face. 

"You came." 

Wally blinked before stuttering, "Yeah- I mean, I di- I was- I couldn't-" 

"You were late." 

Wally stopped and looked up at the boy, a red blush slowly creeping up his freckle spattered cheeks. "Yeah well-" 

"You're a runner, and you were late." Wally didn't know what to say. 

Luckily, it seemed like he didn't have to as Richard burst into laughter. Well, it was more of those wild cackles.

Wally just stood there before he too started laughing, and then the two of them were in hysterics, nearly collapsing on the floor.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Richard smiled up at Wally before leaning forward and placing a small peck on his cheek. 

"Thanks for coming to Wally." 

Wally swallowed and nodded, the blush igniting once more. 

Richard stalked off but stopped next to him to whisper in his ear, "I've never liked the name Richard. Call me Dick." 

Then he was walking away again. 

Wally knew he had to do something or else he'd regret it perhaps for his entire life. 

"Wait!" 

Dick turned around confusion plain on his face.

"Come to my race. It's tomorrow, at nine in the morning." 

Dick looked pleasantly surprised as he nodded. 

"And," Wally added, taking his time to walk past the gymnast. "Don't be late." 

He heard the cackles behind him as he walked off, a smile as bright as the sun on his face. 

… 

"Wally West, Central City's runner, steps up to the track. He'll have fierce competition today!" 

Breathe. 

In. 

Out. 

Repeat. 

Wally stretched his arms, eyes closed. This was it. The final run. His final step. 

Looking up, he opened his eyes and surveyed the crowds, a huge amount of them bearing the colors of his team. 

Glancing at his competition, he noticed a pair of shady runners standing next to each other, whispering with cruel looks on their faces. He recognized the colors they wore and the flags on their stomachs. They were from Bialya. 

Wally frowned. He had heard of the Bialya athletes playing dirty. Their monarch, Queen Bee, was far from a role model and her nation showed it. 

The runners all assembled on the track, each one taking up their own lane. Wally was placed right next to the Bialya athletes. 

The race was about to begin. 

Glancing around, Wally tried to see if Dick was anywhere but couldn't see him in the masses of color. 

"Ready… Set… "

Wally felt each thud of his heartbeat. Each bead of sweat on his face.

"Go!" 

He took off, arms pumping and legs flying. 

It was at times like these where Wally felt at home. Or at least as close to heaven as he could be while still on Earth. 

The crowds around him grew quiet as he blocked out their screams, just focusing on the exhilarating run. Placing one foot in front of another, gaining speed. He felt truly electric, like a streak of lightning. 

He passed one runner. 

Two. 

Three. 

On and on he went until there was only one person in front of him. One of the runners from Bialya and Wally was catching up quick. 

Striding forward, he felt each muscle in his leg work as he pushed forward, reaching his top speed in the run. 

He was getting closer to the Bialyan runner, and finally, with a burst of speed, passed him. 

He still blocked out the crowd's cheers but instead let himself have a focused glance at the finish line. 

Looking into the crowd waiting there, Wally thought he saw a streak of black and blue and in that moment of distraction, the Bialyan runner surged forward and slammed into his side, throwing him to the side with a surprised yell. 

Suddenly, as he hit the ground, he could hear everything. 

The outraged screams of the crowds.

The shaky sound of his panicked breathing. 

The slowing footfalls of the other runners as they saw him. 

He could feel everything. 

The crowd's eyes on him. 

The hard ground beneath him. 

The incredible pain in his leg. 

But the tears that filled his eyes blocked his vision. 

A pair of fast footsteps skidded to a halt next to him as arms grabbed his shoulders. 

"Wally! Are you okay?" 

Wally looked up through the haze of tears filling his eyes and blinked harshly. 

Dick. 

"Wally!" A pair of twin shouts, filled with both concern and anger met his ears. 

Roy. And Kaldur. 

Wally tried to extend his leg but groaned in pain, tears streaming down his face. Wiping them away roughly he tried to focus on Dick, who was gently inspecting his leg. 

"It's alright Wall-man," Roy comforted him as Kaldur rushed off to get help. "I am going to kill that Bialyan athlete!" 

"Don't," Wally grunted, wincing as Dick prodded his leg. "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." 

"Are you kidding me, Wally! We all saw him deliberately ram into you. He leaped forward and tackled you! You were practically touching the finish line when he screwed things up. They better give you the gold or else I am going to court!" 

Wally groaned, "Roy. Roy, you're rambling."

Dick interrupted the two of them as he quickly said, "It appears to be a bad sprain, Wally. You might have a slight fracture, it's possible, but in all circumstances, you are lucky you didn't break anything." 

Roy still seemed unhappy as he opened his mouth to undoubtedly complain, but was interrupted with the arrival of Kaldur and a group of paramedics with a stretcher. 

"I don't need it," Wally said, preparing to stand up. He didn't want to appear weak or vulnerable in front of the crowds, in front of the entire world. 

Roy looked as if he was about to argue again but Dick just nodded, grabbing Wally's arm and helping him stand. 

Slinging his arm over Dick's shoulder and keeping his weight off of his throbbing ankle, he stepped forward, the burst of pain making him feel light-headed. 

Dick put his arm around Wally's waist, supporting him even further as they followed the medics to the first aid center. 

The crowd began cheering again, their shouts of encouragement sending a smile to Wally's face. 

Several news cameras flashed at him and reporters and videographers shouted questions but the pair just kept walking. 

Wally glanced at Dick and smiled slightly at the concentrated look on his face as he lead Wally forward. 

Now away from the eyes of the crowd, Wally stopped walking, making Dick turn around. 

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Does your leg-" 

Wally shushed the rambling boy by placing his lips on his. 

Dick's eyes widened in surprise before he leaned into the kiss, a big grin forming against the press of their lips. 

Wally pulled back for a brief second, his neck and cheeks flushed red to match his hair. 

"Thank you, Dick." 

Dick just smiled even wider and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't with these two, they're too adorable!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for dropping by and I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Share your fangirling with me in the comments and give me a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Love you all! Until the next time, 
> 
> ~E.M.H. (✿˵◕ ɜ◕˵)


End file.
